parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3647
( The episode starts with ''Machigerita-P hanging out in the Sapporo's ice cream parlor "Milk Village "Hatsune Miku ''comes by, hot and panting from the heat) Machigerita-P: Hi, Miku! Miku: Oh, Hi, Machigerita-kun! Machigerita-P':' Hot today isn't it? Miku: Oh, yeah! Hot! Hot! Hot! I'm so hot, I'm sweltering! So I came to the ice cream parlor for something to eat to help me cool off. Machigerita-P: Okay. What would you like? Miku: Silly question! (giggles and continues to pant and exhaustion) Machigerita-P':' Well, how about some ice cream? Miku: '''Oh, yes! And I want some papico, please! Yeah, yeah! Chocolate lemon peanut butter! '''Machigerita-P: Miku-chan, I'm out of Chocolate lemon peanut butter, but... How about just chocolate? Miku: Okay, that's even better! (''Machigerita-P unwraps the popsicle wrapper)'' Come on, Machigerita-kun! (excited) Oh-oh-oh! Something cold!... (Miku happily licks the papico) Oh thank you Machigerita-P! Machigerita-P:''' You're welcome. '''Miku: Thank you. (happily walks away eating her popsicle) changes to the arbor with a huge Beach Umbrella. Miku is waiting under it with another popsicle of Papico Miku: Oh, hi! I'm waiting for Miyuki to go see a movie. (whispering) I also have a surpise for Miyuki... (excited) Ice cream! See? She would love Ice Cream on a hot hot day like today. I did. Oh... I hope she comes soon... I'm getting hot already. Hurry Miyuki! [Miku doesn't pay attention to the popsicle as it is about to melt while being left unattended in the hot sun) Miku: Wait! I don't have to stay in the hot hot sun! (walks under the umbrella) See? I'm cooler, under the shade out in the hot hot sun. (sighs) What else can I do to stay cool? Hm.... Oh! Yeah! Yeah,yeah, I can drink the water Machigerita gave me. (takes a huge sip from the straw) ''Oh, yeah... That was refreshing! ''[But by then, The Popsicle has already melted) Miku: Oh, boy! Here comes Miyuki! Whoa... She looks hot. Yeah, She'll love my cold ice cream sup--''(Miku then gets horrified as she sees that the popsicle has melted)'' (Gasps) ''Oh, no! I forgot about the ice cream being left out! Oh, This is TERRIBLE! What am I gonna do?! Machigerita-kun Machigerita-kun!! '''Machigerita-P:' (comes by over, hearing Miku's yelling) What is it Miku, what's wrong?? Miku: I accidently left out this ice cream I brought for Miyuki in the sun for too long! It's all soft and gooey! Carlo: Well, see Elmo, it's a very hot day and-- Elmo: Elmo knows that already Carlo, that's why Elmo brought the ice cream in the first place, remember? Carlo: Yes, but see, Ice cream is frozen, and when it gets warm, it melts, just like Ice does. Elmo: But Carlo, Elmo's ice cream on a stick didn't melt! Carlo: No, but you ate your ice cream on a stick right away, Elmo. this one's been sitting out here in the sun. Elmo: Bu-but Gabi won't like it like this!... finally arrives Gabi: I won't like what Elmo? Elmo: Oh, hi Gabi, See, the ice cream on the stick Elmo brought for Gabi because it was so hot day, but look, it melted. And it turned all mushy. Carlo: Elmo, it's Okay. I'll just get her another one. Gabi: Carlo No Carlo, wait! I DO like it this way. Could you just get me bowl and a spoon please? Carlo: OH, okay.'' off to get a bowl and a spoon'' Gabi: (pets Elmo's face) Thank you Elmo, it was so hot, I would love some ice cream, I can't wait to eat it. Elmo: But it doesn't work right anymore, Gabi! How can Gabi eat the ice cream on a stick all gushy like this? Gabi: You'll see. Carlo: (comes back) Okay, so you just want me to put the ice cream in the bowl right? (Carlo slowly uses the spoon so move the melted ice cream into the bowl) Elmo: Wha?? Don't spill any. You're doing that good. Gabi: (eats the melted ice cream) Mmm.. This is great. Elmo: Gabi really likes the ice cream all melted?? Gabi: Mhm. It's like "ice cream soup". Elmo: (overjoyed) ICE CREAM SOUP! Elmo made ice cream soup! Yaaaayyy!! Carlo, please get Elmo some ice cream soup please! Carlo: Okay, I'll bring it out, and you can watch it melt. Elmo: YAAAAYY!!! Gabi: Mmm.. Ice cream soup... Elmo: (overjoyed) Ice cream soup! and Gabi smile at the view, knowing that Elmo is happy that Gabi likes melted Ice cream after all changes to a tired Maria with a large canoe at her Fix-it Shop. Elmo and Gabi came over with their melted ice cream before going to the movies. Elmo: Imagine it's winter. Imagine cold, and wind and snow... (pretends to blow like how the wind sounds) It helped Elmo. Maria: That's a very interesting idea. Now, why don't you two go to the movies, go on, skedaddle, got a lot of work to do. Elmo & Gabi: (leaving) Okay, Bye! Maria: Bye! working on the broken canoe the Amazing Mumford comes over, hearing Maria's wish for coolness Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs